


Spaghettin' It On

by Magestic_Pastry



Series: Spideypool food kink sexcapades [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: America's Cock block, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Food Kink, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Cock Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestic_Pastry/pseuds/Magestic_Pastry
Summary: Peter just wanted to try out a new kink with his boyfriend. It's not his fault the Avenger's mission ended early.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool food kink sexcapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Spaghettin' It On

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The promised Spaghetti portion of the Spideypool food kink stories I mentioned in my last fic. Sorry it took so long! This is a prequel to my last story, but it can be read as a stand-alone!

Peter was on patrol when he got the idea. After stopping a robbery of an Italian restaurant up the street from Avengers tower, the owner had offered him a free to go order of spaghetti and meatballs. It seemed perfect to him, knowing Wade would be excited to explore a new kink- just like he was when Peter webbed him up against a wall and got him off with nothing but his mouth and a hello kitty wrist watch last month.

The opportunity to enact the plan finally arose on a stormy Thursday afternoon. The second he heard his father say the mission would be a long one, Peter already had the order for 100 pounds of Spaghetti and meatballs placed. It would arrive in two days and by then Peter would already have the kiddie pool set up in the common room. From there, Peter wouldn’t need to do much. He had already bought a few garlic bread scented candles from this new novelty candle shop that opened up across town, and found some of those fancy parmesan cheese graters the servers use at nice italian restaurants. 

That Saturday afternoon came and Peter was ready. His candles were lit around the common room and the furniture had been moved to make space for the inflatable kiddie pool in the center. The spaghetti and meatballs had just been delivered and he’d emptied it into the pool and climbed in. The delicious scent of the gourmet food mingled with the cheap almost plasticy smell of the candles combined to create an odd, yet strangely arousing aroma. Having set up the cheese graters nearby, Peter positioned himself spread eagle in the pool, body facing the elevator where Wade would enter, only a mound of artfully twirled noodles and two large meatballs hiding his cock.

Peter had gotten into position just in time because right as he settled into the tub the elevator dinged, and Wade stepped out, he had been speaking from the moment he stepped off of the elevator, but the words cut off as soon as he saw Peter and visage slid into a delicious leer. 

“Oh, Petey baby, did you do all this for me?”

Peter gave a slight roll of his hips, smirked “I picked up your favorite.” and Wade pounced.

Twenty minutes later found Peter licking his way down Wade’s body, tongue dipping into his naval, clearing sauce as he went, returning the favor for Wade having finished thoroughly cleaning his lower half only moments ago. His world spun for a moment and he found himself on his back with his boyfriend settled over his thighs, a smirk on his face as he scooped a large handful of pasta onto Peter’s dick with one hand and grabbed a parmesan grater with the other. 

That was how the Avenger’s found them. Both men had been too wrapped up in eachother to hear the quiet ding of the elevator, and they carried on with their sexy pasta games, ignorant of the superhero team walking into the room, only to stop as they all laid eyes on the smirking Wade Wilson slowly grating cheese onto the poorly concealed erection of their friendly neighborhood Spider-man. 

Tony came strutting out of the elevator behind the rest of earth’s mightiest heroes only to come to a sudden halt behind the back of his (thankfully) taller supersoldier friend. A loud giggle turned moan erupted from what he recognized as his son’s mouth just as he opened his own mouth to speak and he froze. “Steve?”

“Yes, Tony?” The sounds from the young men had halted at the first syllable but no one had yet dared to move.

“Is my son in our common room? With his boyfriend?”

“Yes, Tony”

“Mhm, and are they by any chance, naked?”

“Yes, Tony”

“Alright, okay, I’m leaving, we’re all leaving” and with that he pulled the still frozen heroes back into the elevator with a last second call of “That means you two too!” as the doors closed.

So Peter’s spaghetti plans ended before they really got to begin, but that was okay, because as he and Wade scrambled to clean everything up, he was already plotting his next sexy food adventure.


End file.
